Light guides are wave guides configured to guide visible light via internal reflection. As computing devices continue to decrease in size, micro light guides are increasingly useful in providing a display for these computing devices. Conventional techniques for manufacturing light guides are limited in their ability to control production of the light guide sufficient to achieve desired engineering tolerances. This lack of control significantly increases when manufacturing micro light guides. As a result, further machining is often required in addition to the injection molding process.